Remebering the Music
by SavingtheBunnys
Summary: Dear Luisa,  I have faded away from reality. My mind is caught in frequent dazes. How could I ever return to the mortal world? Please, I beg of you. Look for me my lovely dear. I've already known who you were. You may think this letter is unsystematic.-CV
1. The Beginning

_Softly played music was heard throughout the darken forest; cold icy water traveled in the air as tiny feet danced lightly and playfully touched it. Dark shadows suddenly danced slowly to the unusual beat. The moonlight reflected off the water towards a shadow, probably, the leader. The musical sound was heard as the leader twirled magically to the new loud and growing unusual yet beautiful music. A taller and leaner figure, grabbed upholds of her small hands, and gracefully kissed it._

"May I join you?" said the shadow with a strong Irish ascent. Luisa glanced up. She wasn't a beautiful American girl, but she wondered why a hot Irish guy would even talk to her? He slowly lifted her chin up, and moved towards her now flushed face. Luisa was hoping for a kiss, she was glad her dream was not disturbed. He's hair was raven black pulled back into one single ponytail. It showed off his intense blue eyes. She admired his skater boy taste; and wearing a black jack skeleton t-shirt fitted over black cargos. Luisa moved her hair away from her shocking moonlight eyes. She quickly shut them as she felt his warm breath tickle up her neck. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips; she opened her now confused eyes and noticed he was gone.

_"I noticed your sexy blonde hair from afar…."_ he said whispering into her abandon left ear.

She was so startled. She flushed a deep red. He leaned towards her lips, time froze, and her heat beat was faster than the wings of a bird. She then noticed he was quite familiar, as if she had seen him previously before. Wait. That's it. She has seen him before, not in the living world but in her dreams. In the world of the unseen creatures reminded her of a different past. Was she the one in the dream dancing with him? Had she been fairy struck when that happened? So many images flashed in her head, she felt like she was about to explode.  
In her dreams, _she was a fairy, beautiful and yet the queen. She wore a silky midnight maroon ruffled dress. Her long raven black hair flowed like a stream over her bare shoulder as her silver eyes scanned the crowd for someone. Two small doves pulled the back of the long gown to help her as she walked down the flower covered walkway. There, the guy lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. He looked into her eyes and smiled. His sea blue eyes shimmered in the light. _

"_I Love you with all my heart, will you marry thee?" he said softly for all the other enchanted creatures to hear. The creatures leaned forward for her answer; she silently moved her hair out of her face and took in a long deep breath.  
"I d-," she was cut off; a dark shadow covered the round gray object in the sky. Loud squeaky groans filled the forest, maybe if she had said I do. This day would have been completely perfect and a beautiful memory. _

He's cold lips nearly touched her now redden check, but suddenly, he stopped. He brushed he's hands against her ears.

_"Let's meet at our usual spot," _he whispered quietly.

"w-what spot? You're not even real!" she murmured finally snapping back into reality.

"_Please,_" He said placing his fingers on her lips, causing her to flinch, "_Dublin... I'll meet you at Dublin. My dear sweet Luisa, that is where the truth you seek, please believes me."_

Then in a blink of an eye, he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered why she was now alone, stuck again in her favorite Irish Cafe. Her lips tingled as she noticed a figure staring at her from the other side of the road.

Beyond the old window, He continues to stare blankly. A sneer appeared on his face as he turned to disappear into the crowd. "That had to be him," she thought to herself.


	2. Bliss who?

"Lost in that daydream of yours?" said the red head waitress, sliding a hot tray of tea towards her.

"Huh? O-oh no I was just…" Luisa silently looked down and closed her eyes; she felt something staring at her so she slowly opened them back up.

The old confused waitress stared awkwardly into Luisa eyes.

"Oh goodness child, you must be playing tricks with me. Is that book over there, yours?"

She said pointing at a slim sized volume, which had gold leather around it. And a tightly sealed letter stuck out with an old map of Ireland. She nodded and picked it, lying was something she never did. But the book was covered in gold leather. Bet you would have lied too right?

"Ah yes— that book of yours is quite special, special indeed. Are you searching for the king?" the waitress sat down across from Luisa and rubbed her aching hands over her apron.

"W-what do you mean by the king?" I asked more interested in the stranger.

"The King Child, the king. I know this because I'm a tarot malady." She stood up and slightly bowed. Luisa stared at the women confused than smiled shyly. "Has he visited you yet? You must hurry and go to "Southern Dublin". She said glancing out the window and noticing a young blond child. Her sea green eyes glared back with a blank continuous stare, she suddenly snapped out of it and started to run.  
"Ye must be wondering who that be of? She probably a follower of them, ye must leave immediately and finish your quest." She looked down and coughed silently into her palm. The waitress grabbed a hold of her palm and yanked her out the door. "Hurry, we must catch her."

The old woman was faster than her age. She was far from where I was. The woman leaped into the air and tackled the girl, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"I caught her," She coughed out. Luisa hurried and turned the corner. She saw the little girl; she was young, and pretty. She silently turned around; her breathing was shallow. Her ascent was perfect American.

"I-I'm Bliss," She said softly, her voice near a soft whisper.

"He he– looks like you finally caught me, Old women. She giggled out. Her blond curls jumped around with her. Bliss was wearing a plush velvet dress of the darkest green that was almost a black color―– that dramatically offset her cascading fair hair curls. She had lightly tanned skin and ivory complexion that looker almost translucent against the deep rich, dark jeweled color of the gown. It had a bodice embroidered with thousands of crystals that twinkled against the fabric like stars in the night sky. She slowly bowed, her eyes glaring angrily towards the ground.

" I'm very sorry malady." Bliss said.

Confused and shocked at the awkward situation she was in, I smiled and bowed back.

Bliss looked at her confused, "Um…Malady?"

The waitress smacked her palm against Luisa head and scolded her.

"Please Malady. You mustn't bow at your own people. You are the queen anyways. And plus all of them never bowed at their people before. I lowered her glare and looked at bliss. She lightly placing my palm on her shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Well if I'm going to be a queen I guess I'll be the first to do the opposite of the previous queen and have a little fun!" But I must go. I was supposed to meet a friend somewhere. She thanked them and slowly turned away. They handed her some useful items and let her own her way. Bliss blank stare lingered behind, until she appeared right next to her. I stared at the girl and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry malady–," 

"Luisa, My name is Luisa! Please call me that Bliss." I cut her off smiling. 

"Luisa, please let me go with you, please!" She stared up at Luisa. I bit down softly on her lips, and thought about it.

I felt something watching us; a split second later. An object blind to the human eye, flew straight towards Bliss with incredible swiftness.

"Huh? Bliss watch out!" She quickly pushed her out the way getting struck with by a sharp object. Bliss rolled back hitting against a tree. She cussed softly and looked around for Luisa. Luisa breathing became shallow, and she slowly shut her eyes. 

"Luisa?"

"LUISA!" No answer.

Bliss screaming slowly faded out and it became silent. The world stopped moving. The back of my head throb, but I couldn't open my eyes. I struggled to move my body blind. My arms are moving; I guess I am alive to.


	3. Saved

My eyes slowly opened as my head started to throb. I suddenly made eye contact with two strangers' autumn eyes.

"..Ah…GET AWAY FROM ME!" I exhaled out in pain. I held my hands tightly around my body. I was confused and scared. The face jumped away.

"Easy there…" said the soothing male voice, which moved quickly over to another figure.

"You gave me quite a fright there, you really lucky you know. You saved your friend here…" he said pointing at the figure that lay motionless.

"Bliss..." I yelled, trying to get up and run over to her, but a strong force shoved my body down.

"Don't move so much, you've been hit with a high dose of poison. Just rest awhile. Your friend over there is just merely recovering as well.

Luisa turned her head towards her tender.

"Did you save us?" I coughed out.

"Well yes and no," he said the tender.

"My son did actually; he seems to know who you are." He said examining a deep onyx pendent. Luisa managed to get up and snatch the pendent back.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell did you find my Pendent?" she demanded.

"The name is Celadon," said the man. Bliss sat up slowly on the bed that she's been laying on. She stared at the man. He was probably in his early thirties. In the dim light she could tell he was tall and well educated in medicine.

"…and my son found it on the ground that you two laid upon."

"I got to get out of here…" I cried out in pain, I held onto my arm and scooted over to the sleeping child. Bliss eyes were tightly shut. Her breathing was shallow. I guess she was hit by the poison dart as well. I had tried my best to protect her, but in the end she protected me.

"Wait a minute … but what for?" I mumbled looking down at her pale body. For a girl I had met days ago, I had kind of grown to her.

"Hey _Child_ stop that-"Luisa cut him off.

"My name is not child..._Sir _it's Luisa…" I stated back angrily. My arms were growing numb from the pressure fiercely put on it. I moved slowly towards the door, not daring to look back. Celadon eyes were burned to the back of my skull.

"Wait!" he called out suddenly. I turned back, hungry for an answer.

"You and you're friend can stay at my cottage, I heard _He _talked to you before. Well I guess I'll have to hand this note to you then. It's from that book of yours…" he quickly said.

I hesitated for a minute. Should I really trust him? But he suddenly talked about that _Guy_ again? Who was _he_ any ways? The thoughts raced through my mind. I reached out and snatched the wrinkled note. The words slowly burned into my mind.


	4. The note

Chapter 4: The note

_Dear Luisa,_

_I have faded away from reality. My mind is caught in frequent dazes. How could I ever return to the mortal world? Please, I beg of you. Look for me my lovely dear. I've already known who you__were. You may think this letter is unsystematic. But I'll tell you my dear; I can help you remember the music…._

__C.V_


End file.
